Atmospheric moisture represents a peril and a resource. Fog represents a navigation hazard, and dehumidification of living space represents a considerable energy consumption component of air conditioning. Yet, in arid conditions, dew condensation represents one of the few reliable water resources. Additionally, in rural areas where arsenic and other undesirable minerals occur in well water, or in other areas where potable water is not readily available, humidity represents a clean and sustainable water supply.
While the prior art details numerous processes for removing atmospheric moisture, all of these processes suffer one or more limitations that preclude widespread feasibility. Cooling of air is a well known method to reduce the dew point and thereby condense atmospheric moisture, yet equipment and energy intensive. Alternatively, passive dew condensing traps are labor intensive to prepare and are inefficient in collecting condensate. Thus there exists a need for a device able to absorb large quantities of atmospheric moisture and to release the resulting water in a strong response to external stimuli.
Agriculture operations, particularly cattle, hog, and poultry feeding operations, produce large amounts of manure that, when processed by means of lagoons, present social and health concerns. Similar situations occur and exist in canning, manufacturing, and other industries. There is a need for a device that can be used in a manure management program to absorb and collect the atmospheric moisture and dissolved odorous substances, some of which can be recycled, that present social and health concerns. This device can be similarly used in other industrial and commercial situations.
This invention has military application for use in refugee care, water supply, and human waste pollution control, humidity control in tents, and aid to air conditioning in medical facilities and field hospitals.
This invention has application for military personnel, in field conditions, for use in supplemental water supply for equipment care and maintenance, and human needs, and latrine operation and pollution control.